


Avian

by followscrows (falsche)



Series: Incandescence [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, First Meetings, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: Wooyoung is like a bird and all birds are meant to fly...
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: Incandescence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The night is quiet, the sounds of the waves hitting the shore comforting to Seonghwa while the sea God walks along the coastline. Solitude has never bothered the God. Instead he feels such quiet times are the times when he’s able to think the most, clear his head and analyze his own thoughts. As a writer, these are also the times when he’s able to write more. It’s the reason why he frequently retires to the small island when a deadline is getting closer. 

Stopping in his tracks, he allows his toes to sink into the sand as the water washes over his feet. Letting out a pleased sigh, he closes his eyes momentarily. The salty air is refreshing, the pull of the ocean around him has something comforting nestling in his chest. This is his element, his domain. The sea is both his home and his birthplace. 

He’s at peace right now and he’s thankful for these moments. The times are different now. The past still lingers in his memories, the feelings that often attach themselves to those memories are bittersweet and yet Seonghwa does not regret any of his actions, not when they’ve shaped the God that he has become now. 

That doesn’t stop him from missing those he’s held dear, but he knows he cannot dwell in the past. So he writes about them in ways that humans don’t quite understand, but there’s familiarity in the feelings of love and longing. It’s enough for his readers to relate even when they will never know the true extent of the emotions that he tries to portray as earnestly as possible. 

Opening his eyes, he observes the dark sky, watching the crescent moon and the stars around it. As the deity of the oceans, he’s always been captivated by the moon. There’s something beautiful about it, gloomy at times and at others so imposing that even he as a God wonders just how much pull the heavenly body has. 

It's while he's staring at the moon that a scene suddenly enters his mind, the details and words starting to flow easily. He can suddenly picture his characters so clearly. Like always he knows that he needs to write it down before he loses the train of thought. Excitement bubbles inside him, the scene he's imagining is strangely melancholic and yet there's something purely hopeful about it as well. He's not sure where these sentiments come from, but he doesn't ponder about it. Instead he's already turning around, clearly wanting to write those words down as quickly as possible. 

Yet he doesn't get too far, his thoughts are quickly wiped away when he feels the violent shift in the air. It comes without any warning, the air itself crackles forcefully with power. The hairs on the back of Seonghwa's neck stand on end. He knows he’s not the one who commands the sea at the moment, but even so the water becomes violent, wild, pushing and pulling with the power that seems to grow and grow until he has to forcefully stop himself from reacting to it. His instincts are telling him to reclaim his territory, to show his dominance. It’s an innate desire that Seonghwa hasn’t felt for so long, but that has always been there. It makes his eyes change to an endless blue and without a thought he steps forward.

His steps are confident and the waves easily welcome him. The unknown power is all around him, he can even feel it in the sea but even so he doesn't stop. The God is not sure what he wants to do, but he's suddenly determined to find the source. It's similar to the current in the sea, he's being pulled deeper and deeper. He’s waist deep in the water when he feels the power recede just as quickly as it came. It doesn't just vanish, there's another feeling that quickly fills the air.

Death is in the air.

The death of a God is something painful and sad. It's something ingrained in them, a recognition that is never easy to accept. 

Seonghwa feels the way the feelings burrows inside him. He tries to ignore it in favor of focusing on that energy that it still present. He knows better than to let his guard down. Not when he can sense a hint of power still in the air. It’s faint, but it’s still there. The sea God instinctively braces himself for whoever is out there, because he recognizes the power. He knows that whoever is still there is the only one who has survived, their energy is still there. There’s only the faintest hum of power still in the air. It pulses in his chest until his lungs are filled with the sickeningly sweet scent that permeates the night now. 

A God’s blood…

For a moment the dark haired God almost thinks that whoever is out there will succumb to their wounds before reaching his little island, but he’s proven wrong. Seonghwa’s eyes widen when they settle on the man who seems to practically appear out of nowhere a few feet in front of him. He's so pale compared to the dark water that surrounds him, small and strangely delicate looking when the waves lick at him hungrily.

There’s no denying what he is though, his energy feels completely untapped now, his power blanketing the area. Seonghwa isn’t aware of when his own power rushed forward, the waves around him becoming bigger, the sea a little less calm but he notices when the other deity becomes aware of him. The stranger stops in his tracks and gazes straight at him. 

That same feeling beats once again in his chest. The need to claim what is his, has Seonghwa taking a deep breath only for the taste of copper and honey to settle heavily on his tongue. It’s only then that he realizes how much blood there is. Unlike a mortal’s, a god’s blood is gilded and there’s a golden pool surrounding the unknown male. The scent of copper is so strong in the air, but it’s faint compared to the almost sickeningly sweet scent that only a God’s blood will have. 

The unknown God takes a step forward. There’s the briefest stumble in his steps, but the God braces himself and suddenly Seonghwa feels frozen to the spot when those moonlight colored eyes settle on him again. He looks away for a moment and instead glances at the younger God's wounds. The way he’s holding his arm reminds Seonghwa of a bird’s broken wing. 

Similar to a bird, the face that looks at him is young and vulnerable. There’s something in those eyes, maybe it’s regret and sorrow that has the sea God swallowing hard as if he can taste the pain himself. He has a feeling that the choice to take another life has never been an easy one for this deity. It should never be easy but to some it sadly is. There are those of them that have gotten a taste for these killings, but Seonghwa has a feeling that this isn't the case with the small deity not when he's looking at Seonghwa the way he is at the moment. There's a strange fragility to his features, something that hints at being easily crushed even when there's still so much power present. 

Power is not everything though...

He's snapped out of his thoughts when the other finally speaks, his voice is light...almost airy. 

“Are you here to kill me too?” 

There’s exhaustion heard in that light voice, something almost like defeat before the shorter deity straightens up, defiance blanketing whatever other emotions has been present until that moment on his face. It's a quick reminder of where he's standing and how easily everything can tip to a certain side. 

The night feels quieter all of the sudden, the tension palpable. Seonghwa knows that he has the upper-hand here and deep down he knows that he can take this God’s life so easily. The other male knows this too, it's in the way he looks at Seonghwa, it's in the way more gold pools around the other and it's in the way that Seonghwa feels the power around him waver. There would have been a time when he wouldn’t have hesitated...but now it’s different. 

He's not sure why, but a foreign feeling flares to life in his chest when those same moon-colored eyes darken and a shuddered breath leaves the other's lips. At the same time he can hear that heartbeat that until then had been beating like a trapped bird, slow down in the unknown deity's chest. 

All of the sudden there's another pull now, something that feels almost foreign to Seonghwa.

Yet it's not...

So it's Seonghwa who draws everything back inside him, wills the water around him to obey him and tries to order his own heart to calm down. 

And just like that, the sea dies down around them, becoming just as silent as the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another woohwa. I'm too soft for them. 
> 
> It's been a very hectic month, so I've fallen behind on my other fics. Yet I'm currently reviewing and editing the new chapters. So hopefully those will be up before the month is over.


	2. Chapter 2

Seonghwa has never really been the impulsive type. He’s the type to always be aware of his actions and what for consequences every little act has. It’s his way to avoid situations that might just be more trouble than they’re worth. For the most part he hates conflict and has for the better part of his life avoided unnecessaries disputes. 

So it’s quite questionable why he’s sitting there at his desk, staring at the unknown God who is now occupying his bed. He knows that he could have just left the God to his fate. Nature has a way of arranging the balance and maybe the God’s fate should have been sealed that night. 

Apparently it’s not that simple though, not when Seonghwa feels far too drawn to the pale haired deity that by all means looks far too human bundled up in his sheets. He’s not sure where this pull comes from and as much as he tries to analyze it, he doesn’t have an answer. 

At least he’s pleased to note that the other’s wounds are almost completely healed already. Of course he tries to wisely ignore the fact that he had aided in the process, pouring some of his own power into that small body that had felt so cold underneath his fingertips. 

It’s the reason why he had acted and reacted the way he had. 

The coldness had felt wrong, so very wrong.

Looking away for a moment, he picks up his cup and sips from the hot coffee. The action gives him a momentary reprieve from his thoughts. From where he sits, he has a clear view of the ocean. He watches the sun slowly illuminate the blue endless water around them. It’s not the first time, he realizes that this is his sanctuary, has been for as long as he can remember. 

There’s a reason why every summer, the locals still light paper lanterns in honor of the sea serpent. Seonghwa inhales deeply, wondering if he’ll be around this year when those lanterns go up again. 

The island is small enough that one can walk from one end to the other in only an hour. There are no other people here and the locals stay away, knowing that he prefers his privacy. Maybe it’s also superstition. Seonghwa knows he looks human, but he’s also aware that those that are sensitive by nature are often intimidated by the power that they can sense but can never really understand. 

He returns his attention to his computer once again. The bedroom just like the cabin is small and simple enough but with everything needed to make life comfortable. He’s been up since the break of dawn, trying to write but failing miserably as his attention keeps straying to the God that’s sleeping in his bed. It’s been a while since he’s met another like him.

Their numbers are dwindling and most of the oldest ones are losing their sanity with a world that is slowly shunning them. He won’t be surprised if the one who had attacked the young God sleeping in his bed had been an old one. 

He finds his eyes unconsciously straying to the slumbering God. He can clearly hear the constant and strong beating of his heart. It’s strangely comforting, especially after having seen the wounds that the other had sported last night. 

It’s still surprising to Seonghwa how the other had almost managed to make it to the island even after that fight. There’s no denying that the man had been both threatening and vulnerable last night, a combination that had made him wary until the other God had stumbled into him, passing out when exhaustion finally won out. He had clearly been able to feel just how close the other had been to death.

His attention is once again focused on the opened manuscript on the screen when he hears the rustling of sheets. Turning his chair around, he observes the other move on the bed. The other male stirs slowly, the sun rays warming his skin and making it look almost golden.

Seonghwa only realizes now that the God’s hair isn’t completely silver, there are hints of lilac mixed in the pale strands and he can’t help but find it pretty...just like the God. The thought is unbidden but he finds that it’s justified when the deity finally wakes up. Turning on his side, the other seems to take a little time to study his surroundings before he fixes his attention on Seonghwa. 

He’s surprised when the other smiles at him, shifting until he’s sitting at the edge of the bed. He kind of expects the other to be wary of him, but none of that is present. Instead the smile grows and Seonghwa feels his heart stutter in his chest. 

The man...no the God shouldn’t be acting like this. It’s a complete change from the being that he had met last night. The picture that is still seared in his mind is of someone that had seen too many battles, all of them he had won but the price had probably been too high. 

Seonghwa knows this feeling very well, having gone through years where he had to fight to survive, where he had lost too many whom he had cared about. There should be distrust on the other’s part, but there isn’t. 

Perhaps this young God is foolish enough to trust too easily…

He’s brought out of his thoughts by the other God’s soft voice. 

“I’m Wooyoung, the Moon God,” the shorter male tells him softly, honey-brown eyes on him. His voice is airy and strangely soothing, but underneath it there’s still a hint of authority like he knows that he can command when needed. It’s by no means overpowering, but it’s something far more imposing with the way his power gently flows around him now. He’s still weak that much is certain, but he’s regaining his strength rather quickly. Seonghwa understands it then, why the small boy had felt so vast and grand last night even when he had been so weak. 

“Seonghwa, God of the sea,” he finally answers, bowing his head in greeting. Wooyoung smiles brightly at that and before he even registers it, the other God is in front of him grabbing his hands in his. Seonghwa absentmindedly notices that his clothes are too big for Wooyoung, but he ignores it in favor of the warm hands grasping his. Wooyoung’s power pulses faintly against his fingertips and Seonghwa can’t help but feel like there are waves crashing inside him, ebbing and flowing until he has to force himself to pay attention to the other God. 

He’s close enough that he’s standing between his parted legs and Seonghwa notes small details that shouldn’t interest him. There’s a mole under his left eye and one on his lower-lip. Specks of grey are visible in those brown eyes that peer at him both curiously and oddly like he knows more than he lets on. The feeling has the sea God unconsciously biting his lip, only to stop when he watches Wooyoung’s gaze follow the action. 

It makes him wonder what the other is thinking, but he’s once again surprised when Wooyoung leans closer, voice dropping to an excited whisper, “I knew you were a sea God. I could sense you, all around me when…” Wooyoung pauses then and Seonghwa realizes that he’s recalling last night. Something flashes in those expressive eyes; it’s familiarity is almost painful. 

“Was it another sea God?” Seonghwa asks softly, watching Wooyoung shake his head. 

“An old God, a sky God,” he mutters, eyes downcast and Seonghwa isn’t sure why but he wants to wipe the frown from his face. 

“You did what you had to,” he finds himself murmuring, feeling the way Wooyoung tightens his hold on his hands before releasing him gently. He immediately misses the touch, but crosses his arms over his chest instead. 

“Thank you,” the pale haired God whispers and Seonghwa feels something strangely warm settle in his chest as the other moves back to his bed and makes himself easily at home. Wooyoung yawns before burying his face against the pillow and inhales deeply. Seonghwa knows that his energy is all around them, his scent permeating his bed and yet the way Wooyoung buries his face against the pillow makes him far too aware of these things. Heat settles on his face, which he of course tries to ignore. 

“Mind if I sleep some more, I’m still tired…” Languidness colors Wooyoung’s voice and Seonghwa is once again reminded of the trust that the other is putting in him. Satisfaction bubbles up inside him. Seonghwa isn’t sure but he finds himself smiling, while shaking his head. 

* * *

The next time Wooyoung wakes up, he finds Seonghwa in the kitchen. There are two plates set on the table both filled with food. The sea God can’t stop the smile that slips on his lips when he watches Wooyoung take a seat and eye the food hungrily. 

He joins the other and they fall into companionable silence with Wooyoung complimenting him on the food when his mouth isn’t stuffed with said food. 

It’s peculiar but even if Seonghwa knows that Wooyoung is a God like him, he still sees a boy instead. His mannerisms and the way he talks is a far cry from any other deity that he has met. They’re clearly polar opposites in so many ways, but still there is a strange sort of companionship between them as well...an understanding of some sorts. 

As soon as the food is gone, Wooyoung seems more talkative. The other God fills the silence that Seonghwa has gotten used to, but he doesn’t care. It’s strangely refreshing, Wooyoung is like a bird, those small ones that seem to have no trouble filling the silence with their bright song. 

A loud but endearing bird…

* * *

They fall easily into a routine, sharing the small space effortlessly enough like they’ve done it their whole life. Wooyoung insists on taking over cooking breakfast and organizing the books that Seonghwa has strewn around their living space. He also insists on getting to know as much about Seonghwa as possible. 

It’s peculiar what he feels, but maybe he’s been stuck on the small island for far too long. They’re currently cleaning out the bedroom, there isn’t much that needs to be done but Seonghwa likes his space to be clean. 

Wooyoung just finished wiping off his desk before he moves to one of the open windows of the small cabin. The young God closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. The sound is one of pure satisfaction and Seonghwa can’t help but watch him taking in the small details that are slowly being engraved in his mind. Like collecting sea-shells, he feels like in only a few days he’s learned so much about the other and there’s still so much to learn. 

“This place is beautiful, I could stay here forever,” Wooyoung murmurs almost dreamily, breaking the silence that has settled between them. The words are instantly on the tip of Seonghwa’s tongue, he almost offers him to stay here, but he stops himself. Wooyoung is like a bird who is made to fly and Seonghwa is not cruel enough to snip his wings. 

* * *

Their nights are spent in bed together, sharing stories and memories that they both cherish. If there are some secrets that Seonghwa unknowingly divulges, he doesn’t make it clear and instead tries to play it off like nothing important. Wooyoung however seems to perceive exactly when he’s sharing more than he’s usually willing to, because in those moments the Moon God only pushes his body closer to Seonghwa, grasping his hand in his and entwining their fingers. 

Wooyoung’s touch is like the fragile bones of a bird that Seonghwa is too scared to crush if he holds on too tightly. 

* * *

Seonghwa quickly realizes that Wooyoung is curious by nature. He finds himself following Wooyoung while the other explores the island. There’s nothing that he hasn’t seen before, but somehow the other manages to make it exciting. He should be finishing his book, but instead he’s indulging the other by easily giving in to his requests. 

Tonight, he’s been dragged into the sea. The water is cold, but Wooyoung doesn’t seem to notice while they get deeper into the water. Wooyoung is a surprisingly good swimmer, both graceful and fast. 

The moon is full tonight and Seonghwa can clearly see the way it affects Wooyoung. There’s something almost ethereal about the other. Seonghwa feels it so clearly even when they’re surrounded by the ocean which is his domain. Wooyoung’s power settles on his skin, making him shudder the slightest bit. 

It’s not clear if the other is aware or not of his influence, but there’s something different in the air tonight. It’s not unpleasant, but it still has Seonghwa on edge. 

“What are we doing?” he asks, swimming close to Wooyoung who is staring at the dark sky. Seonghwa isn’t sure where the boldness comes from, but he’s the one to grasp Wooyoung’s wrist this time, pulling the other easily towards him. Wooyoung doesn’t stop him and instead he allows himself to be tugged closer. 

“Your domain is beautiful,” the Moon God whispers. There’s longing in Wooyoung’s tone again, something that Seonghwa has started to notice more and more often as the days go by. It makes something tighten painfully in his chest. He’s not sure what to reply to that, not when the words spoken seem to hint at something else, something deeper that he wonders if he’s ready for. He's no fool though, but he might just be far too hesitant. 

He’s abruptly brought out of his thoughts by Wooyoung’s surprised shout. He instinctively releases him, only to watch the younger God point at the glowing plankton around them. Bright blue colors the water all around them and for a moment he forgets what he wanted to ask. Instead he observes Wooyoung, there’s pure childish glee on the other’s face as he points at bright lights around them. The reaction and look is something far too human and Seonghwa once again wonders how this boy is a God, but even as he ponders this he also realizes just how much such an innocence would be ideal for a God that rules over the Moon. 

It’s only when Wooyoung quiets down that Seonghwa notices that he’s being watched now. He can’t quite decipher the look on Wooyoung’s face or the look in his eyes. His breath stutters in his throat though when the Moon God swims closer again. 

“I’m glad to have met you, Seonghwa. It feels like I’ve known you forever,” Wooyoung whispers as he continues to stare at him. It’s hard not to note the affection in the Moon God’s voice. It's even harder not to realize how warmth settles in his chest at the declaration. 

“I wish…” Wooyoung starts, but for some reason he doesn’t continue. 

The sea God realizes then that he hopes for more, he's about to reach for him, to ask him to continue because maybe he’s waiting for Wooyoung to say what he hasn’t been able to. The opportunity is lost though when Wooyoung starts to swim back to the shore. 

Seonghwa quietly follows. 

* * *

More days go by. Their dynamics don’t change, but something feels different. Seonghwa isn’t able to pinpoint what it is, until the following night. It’s on the seventh day that they’re together that Wooyoung kisses him. They’re lying in bed again, with a few candles lit around them to give them so light. It's a quiet night, with only the sounds of the ocean to keep them company.

Seonghwa is explaining to Wooyoung the plot of his book when the Moon God leans over him. The brush of lips is tentative, but it fills Seonghwa lungs with so much sweetness and longing. He suddenly feels like he’s the bird trapped in a cage that aches to spread his wings and soar into the sky when Wooyoung pulls away. He doesn't think and just reaches for the other, a hand settling on Wooyoung’s cheek and the other turns into the touch, pressing a soft kiss against his palm. The action is sweet and innocent in a way that Seonghwa has missed. 

Nevertheless Seonghwa is by now used to that good things don't last.

“Yeosang will be arriving in a few days,” Wooyoung murmurs softly. 

The admission has Seonghwa almost drawing back, but the look in Wooyoung’s eyes is pained. He’s not surprised, Wooyoung had told him about the Sun God. He knows the details of their relationship, knows how much the other God means to Wooyoung and yet he wonders if Wooyoung isn’t being cruel by kissing him now when they only have a few days left. Apparently Wooyoung's cruelty has no limit this night. 

“Seonghwa, will you ask me to stay?” 

The question is soft, tentative and hangs between them and ready to shatter like porcelain. 

“I think I love you,” Wooyoung continues softly and Seonghwa feels the way those wings engulf his heart. Wooyoung is not just any bird, he’s a bird of prey and Seonghwa feels like he’s fallen into those sharp talons. So he does what comes natural to him, he draws back and tries not to notice the emotions that flicker on Wooyoung’s face. 

“We’ve only known each other for a week, Wooyoung,” he chastised. Those honey brown eyes look almost silver now and for a moment he wonders if he’s angered the other. 

“Humans can fall in love quicker than that, why can’t we? We laugh, we hurt just like them. Why can’t we fall in love?” Wooyoung challenges and Seonghwa has no argument that could win against that. 

So instead he turns his back to Wooyoung and pretends to go to sleep. He’s thankful when Wooyoung doesn’t persist, but he misses his presence the next morning when he wakes up to an empty bed. 

The days that follow are strangely quiet. Wooyoung is still there but he seems almost distant now. He still makes breakfast for them but he spends his days away from their cabin. Seonghwa doesn't know where he goes, but something stops him from asking. 

It’s not pride that makes the words get stuck in his throat, it’s fear…


End file.
